


face of your own

by anstaar



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 5 Times, Community: fivetimesbb, F/M, Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anstaar/pseuds/anstaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times a member of the Teen Titans hung out with another (and one time they were all together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	face of your own

**[1] Cassie & Tim**

There was a candle on the table. It wasn’t a real candle, just an electric bulb with a built in flicker which the restaurant owner probably hoped would add a little ambience without proving a fire risk. Tim approved. You only have to get your hand splashed with burning wax when a fleeing criminal has a bright idea, once, to develop an appreciation for more modern substitutions. Still, Cassie was very pretty in the not-actually-candle light. Cassie was always very pretty.

Frequently (well frequently in the historical romances Tim had developed an, admittedly unhealthy, obsession with after a mistimed family vacation had left them stuck inside in a cabin with a very limited bookcase), fire light was described as having a softening effect on the features it illuminated. Perhaps it was because these were just electric lights or perhaps because his books weren’t always a hundred percent accurate but the dim light just emphasized the sharpness of Cassie’s cheekbones. Her loose sleeves were almost transparent in the light and showed off her well-muscled arms. It was a red shirt. Tim was certain that he wasn’t blushing. Years of training for complete control over all bodily functions had got him somewhere, even if he wasn’t always sure he liked where he had ended up. Still.    

They weren’t on a date. Tim recognized that when he didn’t consciously consider his options he tended to choose high scale establishments. Cassie liked nice things too, even though she had teased about his choice. Her teasing was softer than it would have been earlier, though. They might have even become something like friends. It was nice. Tim didn’t exactly have the easiest time making friends. Perhaps that wasn’t too surprising for a guy who had spent years split between training to be the best and stalking annoyed superheroes. As it was, one of his closest friends was an unstable vigilante and they spent almost all of the time they were together fighting. Some of his other friends were even worse.

There was nothing wrong, Tim was sure, in thinking that your friends were attractive, in an objective manner. Objectively speaking, he had recognized that quite a few of the teens N.O.W.H.E.R.E. was hunting were attractive. He was seventeen. He was also perfectly capable of noticing physical attributes without letting them affect him, even if the attribute in question was punching really, really hard. Tell yourself something enough times could actually make it come true.

“Earth to Red Robin,” Cassie said, pulling Tim’s attention back to the table, “good work not ‘looking for my invisible armor’ but staring off into space really isn’t the only other option.”

 “Just considering what options we’ll have for getting back to New York.” Tim said, ignoring her jab.

“What, you don’t think reserving a seat for giant cocoon holding a bug-thing that is actually a girl it the best idea.” Cassie raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

“It could lead to trouble. I’m not sure if one seat would really be enough.”

Cassie snorted, “I see fun times ahead for you. It was bad enough just getting her back to my house. That webbing stuff better not leave stains on the ceiling. I’m telling you now; any cleaning bills are heading straight to you.

“You could come too,” Tim said, again. Cassie rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think so. This has all the hallmarks of not being my problem.”

There were times (many times) where things were better left alone. Sometimes Tim liked to push. “You said that before. Yet you still came back. Someone really ready to just walk away could’ve left me alone with Celine.”

“I told you, I pay back my debts,” Cassie glared, angry, though anger did appear to be here natural state. She forced her voice to become light again, “Besides, you just looked too pathetic. I’m a sensitive soul, can’t let a kitten sit in a rain storm. I figure this meal was expensive enough to pay _me_ back for letting you sleep on the couch.” 

Cassie laid down the fork she had been twiddling with. Its handle had been twisted. Tim decided he had pushed far enough for this conversation. Besides, it definitely wasn’t going to be their last.  

[Crumpled note left in the bottom of Cassie’s travel bag] 

Hey Mom, thanks for not changing the locks.

~~I’m sorry~~. I ran the sheets I used through the washer. I know you won’t be back for a while, if you’ve kept to your normal schedule. I’m sorry for how things ended. ~~I miss you~~. I’m doing well, hope you are too. ~~It’s not your~~ I’ll see you later.

Love, Cassie

 

**[2] Celine & Miguel**

Celine had never been the friendly one. It wasn’t like she was unsociable or anything but Claudia had always been the outgoing one. Claudia was the one who said hello while Celine hung back. Claudia was the sensible one while Celine was the daydreamer. Aunt Nadine always said that identical twins needed to have ways to showcase their differences. Celine never minded having Claudia explain her. Then she had become something that truly needed explaining.  

As Celine Patterson awoke one morning from uneasy dreams she found herself transformed in her bed into a gigantic insect, though she actually hadn’t woken up in her bed. Before everything, she had really liked that book. She was the one who had played the violin, though, Claudia was the salesgirl. Claudia liked having a little economic independence; Celine always had to borrow money off her when they went out. 

There was another difference, Gregor had retained his mind. Celine couldn’t exactly remember the times when she had been _changed_. She remembered flashes of noise/feelings (if she _had_ feelings when she was like that). She remembered the screams and the dark/wet/safe hiding spot and she remembered fighting. A question she might have submitted far the book group if she wasn’t running across country to escape capture: which is the worse fate, to have one’s own mind within a monster’s body or to lose control and then remember later all you have done.

It was hard to remember being a monster while watching Miguel attempting to fly with his bricks (“I control them with my mind,” he had explained, “so I guess my mind doesn’t think I should be flying,” he smiled wryly. “I can’t say I disagree”). Miguel was very friendly. Miguel had never seen her before.

“Are your blocks always purple, or can you turn them other colors?” She asked, trying to forget she was reclining on her cocoon. He flailed wildly with his arms in an effort to stay up on the floating surfboard for a second before jumping down to the floor.

“Always purple, so far, but I haven’t tried to change them. I was pretty surprised the first time they showed up but they’ve been pretty useful.” He stacked up the empty cardboard boxes and sat down beside her. The weird kid, Red Robin, had bought them some lunch at the last stop (she and Miguel had stayed in the train, she hadn’t been sure she could move and hadn’t really wanted to and Miguel had muttered something about the police) before vanishing off to ‘checkup’ on something further up the train. She suspected he just had felt awkward. She hadn’t been that sad to see him go, especially after he had delivered her sentence. People chasing her because she turned into a freak of nature, no way to return home unless she wanted to be carted off and cut up like E.T. sans the last minute rescue.

“This train really has been going through some lovely countryside,” Miguel said, breaking into her dark thoughts. He was looking at the doorway. “Up here it’s very different from my home.” He sounded excited. He had chosen to come.

“Why?” She asked. He turned to look at her again. “Why did you come?”

Miguel blinked. “I read the book, you know, _Gods Among Men_. I’m not sure how old I was, must have been twelve or thirteen. A relative brought a copy back from the States before it got translated. Do you remember the attack?” 

Celine nodded, “of course, our school actually got trashed. Have to admit, I was pretty happy to miss a little school.”

“We were lucky, just got some weird lights in the sky. I watched some if it on TV.” Miguel shrugged, “When I got my powers, I knew what I had to do.” He smiled, at peace. Celine sighed. In the hours they’d spent together she had learned that he was nice and friendly and sometimes she really wanted to punch him.   

**[3] Cassie & Kiran**

“Two pretzels,” Cassie announced, handing one over. Kiran smiled. Even in New York, people might not have been completely prepared to witness a floating teenage girl made of dark light, even one wearing a NYU sweatshirt, but she suspected they were even less ready for an armor clad ‘wonder girl’ who had recently been involved in a punch up in Times Square. After all, Cassie had said, smirking, they didn’t want to mess up their secret identities.

Kiran wasn’t quite sure how they had managed to settle their problems with the police. The process had involved some Detective who knew Superboy, a lot of talking from Red Robin and an exceedingly large bill for damage to city property from someone. She suspected that the police were still paying close attention to their activities. They certainly were watching Bart. Still, it was rather nice to walk outside in the daylight without worrying _too_ much.

 “Thank you for doing this, but didn’t you say it hurt to have the armor out?”

Cassie shrugged. “I can always feel it. Sometimes having it manifested helps a little bit, means it isn’t trying to tug at me without my knowledge. How’s the sweatshirt? Do you feel the cold?”

“It fits well. I thought adding something would help for relaxing. Sometimes it’s nice to put on something comfortable, even if you don’t exactly need it,” Cassie nodded understanding. “I don’t exactly feel the cold but I’m aware it’s there. I still feel sensations.” Bart’s kisses were a buzz against her skin.

“That’s good.” Cassie’s face and voice were completely level. Kiran gently bumped shoulders. “What,” Cassie laughed, “personally I am a very big fan of _sensations_ , especially in certain areas.”

Kiran laughed, too, “I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know. Besides, I think Red Robin might be against dating on teams.” Cassie snorted.

“It’s always your choice. I have to say, the idea of Red having heart palpitations over something that is definitely none of his business seems totally possible to me but that’d be pretty hypocritical, as well as annoying, considering that he keeps trying to flirt with me.” Cassie tossed her hair, “I’ve always called bullshit on that ‘no getting involved with teammates thing, anyway. I’d fight to the death for Kon and considering my feelings for _him_ I’m pretty sure things wouldn’t change just because I was hooking up with somebody. If it’s that breakups might cause problems, A, someone, or some ones, are being assholes, which is not limited to dating and is a team problem anyway, and B, being all ‘no dates’ doesn’t stop anyone it just means they hide it which makes the whole thing into _a dramatic love affair_ which means it can never end without tons of drama.”

They walked in silence for a few feet. Cassie tucked in her scarf which had gotten dislodged during the arm waving section of her rant. Kiran held a dramatic hand to her heart, “and I thought Superboy was your dramatic love affair. Seriously, you know, talking about team problems like this makes you come off as a leader type person. If Red Robin does step away I think I know who we can turn to.”

Cassie snorted again. “There’s no way Red’s gone stop. No person who likes giving speeches as much as he does is ever going to ‘step down’ as leader. Plus, he’s putting us all up in his home, considering how anal he is I truly doubt rejection is coming up. Plus, me the leader, I thought we were friends.”   

Kiran laughed at Cassie’s dramatic heart stabbing gesture, “I don’t know what you mean. I think you make a good leader. After Red Robin you have the most experience, you’re better with people and you certainly punch the hardest, _Wonder Girl_.”

“Wonder Girl,” Cassie made a face. “That name is so awful. Also eighteen is definitely not a girl. As far as I can tell they just call me that because apparently people can’t conceive of the idea that two people going around with lariats could _possibly_ be unrelated.”

“What name would you have chosen? You know, if anyone had asked.”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t exactly planning on becoming a teenage superhero, code-names necessary. Did you choose Solstice?”

“Yes.” Kiran doesn’t want to think about that.

Cassie _is_ good with people. She changed the subject, “What stupid thing do you miss the most? 

Kiran blinked, “stupid thing?”

“Yeah, not something like ‘the life I had before’ but maybe those candies I used to get at the shop near my house. Not that we lived in a house that often.”

Kiran considered this as she finished her food. “For me, school, perhaps, or not really school but what it represented.”

“I know what you mean. I was thinking of applying to college _before_. Mom was always really big on making sure I got an education. When I was little I always got a solid year at a school. Later, we traveled more but I always got at least a full semester. Sometimes I’d go to an English language school but if I knew the language well I’d join the local. I guess it was a bit of a spliced education but mom and everyone else would make sure I didn’t miss anything. I had a correspondence course sometimes. College would’ve been the most settled education I ever got.” Cassie’s voice was distant. Kiran took her hand and Cassie smiled at her crookedly. “Doubt it would have happened, too many things trying to catch up with me. I suppose this is more interest anyway.” 

There was nothing Kiran wanted to say to that. They sat together, in silence, watching the birds glide across the pond. 

**[4] Kon & Miguel**

I’ve been on a date. We went to the beach. There was ice cream and sandwiches. A man drowned and I watched it happen. Of course, none of that was real. I’ve never really held Rose’s hand. Not that I particularly wish I had after getting to know her. I’ve never held anyone’s hand. I don’t even know what it would feel like. The world’s best VR program isn’t much use on someone who can truly think with every part of their body. Even now I’m not sure they understood what they had made, I certainly don’t.

Red was the first person to touch me. That day in the lab she held me tight, in a room full of her dead colleagues. If I had known more about people, would that have been when I realized there was something off. Would I have cared? Do I care now? For a long time she was the only person who knew what I am who wanted to touch me. I think she wanted to hold me.

Most people can’t sense emotions. I knew that, as I knew so many things from the moment of my ‘birth’, but it took a few interactions to understand what that meant. It took a while longer before I started to wish I couldn’t either. I probably shouldn’t degrade that power. It was useful at N.O.W.H.E.R.E. I’m not that skilled in understanding feelings, even with my little ‘shortcut.’ Sensing my handlers’ hatred gave me power, provided protection or at least the illusion of protection.

I’ve figured out since then that there are a lot of things that I miss when sensing a person’s emotion. The feelings are strongest when someone touches me but even then I miss things. The world isn’t just about me. I learned that lesson a long time before most newborns. Some feelings are stronger than others but I can’t recognize everything someone feels and even those emotions I know I can’t be certain that they’re feeling it about me. Was the man feeling guilty because he was lying to me or because he had been cheating on his wife for the last three months, there’s no way for me to tell. I _knew_ that Red held me because she wanted to, she cared about me. Then I found out who she is. My powers don’t have any effect on the Thirteen.     

All of the Teen Titans feel things strongly but I have a hard time understanding anything about them. Now I block a lot of it out. I still remember the fight. They came to help each other. They knew they couldn’t beat me but they still came to help each other. I could feel anger, concern, joy, fear, worry and more. They all felt things so strongly and I don’t know why. Did I feel concern for Red or was it simply that she was the only person who had ever cared about me? Did I want to save her or save that feeling? Can I really feel anything at all or is everything just psychic blowback from the humans around me.    

My TK was knocked out when the Titans saved me. All my powers were muted in the culling ground. I still don’t know why Red Robin wanted to save me or why the others came along with him. I can sense hostility but then there’s so much more. Living is a lot harder to understand that I had hoped. A friend can help.

“Do you enjoy shopping?” I asked. Bunker shrugged and continued flipping through the hangers.

“I can take or leave shopping; it depends on who I’m with. It can be okay when I’m by myself but a good partner can make it really fun.” He grinned.

This is not a date but it’s real. I don’t really understand Bunker most of the time and yet he’s my best friend, most likely my only friend. When I told him that I was going out to a party with Dallas he insisted we had to go out shopping, even after going on about the money. He doesn’t seem to want anything, apart from hanging out. Unlike everything else, friendship is proving to be strangely easy. Knowing what he’s talking about isn’t nearly as simple. I stared at him blankly.

Bunker shook his head. “If Cassie or Bart were here they’d have made a dirty joke after a set up like that.”  

“A dirty joke,” that wasn’t in the VR. There wasn’t even any kissing, something I’m a lot more grateful for now. Yet I know about sex. Well, I have a biological understanding and the bad luck to keep running into exhibitionist couples. “Just Wonder Girl and Kid Flash?”

Bunker waved a hand, “Careful with the names! Yeah, Kiran and Red aren’t really the type.”

I considered this. “I think _Cassie_ and I almost kissed.” Bunker choked.

 “What!”

“Well, she told me that she didn’t kiss people who’ve tried to kill her so I assume something almost happened.”

Bunker raised his hands, “That ‘what’ was more along the lines of why are you telling me this now.”

I shrugged. “I thought we were sharing.”

Bunker sighed and tossed me a shirt, “try this on. We can practice sharing after you have a proper outfit for tonight.” I shrugged again and headed toward the changing rooms. It was almost impossible to understand Miguel but it always feels worthwhile.  

 

**[5] Bart & Kiran & Miguel**

                The three of them sat together in the hotel room. Well, Kiran and Miguel sat together, eating hot pockets on the bed (no one wanted to sit on the couch, which felt faintly sticky). Bart darted back and forth between the bed and the desk, eating and scanning the internet for any sightings of Skitter. After spending any amount of time with Bart either got used to his constant movement or possibly tried to throttle him.

Miguel’s story about Gabe and his ill-fated camping trip was interrupted as Bart flopped down between him and Kiran, ignoring the crumbs. “I can’t find _anything_. Sometimes the internet is so _slow_.”

They hadn’t but really expected anything but they had all known, without speaking a word that they had to try. She hoped Cassie was alright. Bart drummed his feet idly. The bed vibrated. Kiran nudged him gently with her knee and he stopped. “I can’t believe we’ve been _abandoned_ in _New Jersey_.” Miguel laughed.

“I suppose this gives us some time to relax. I’m not sure if I can remember how long it’s been since the last time.”

“I don’t remember either,” Bart said. He spoke so slowly that the usual buzz of speed behind his words was gone. Kiran nudged him again. He smiled at her. “Just been _thinking._ Lots of stuff’s gone down. I’ve been _dreaming_.” Kiran and Miguel exchanged a look. Bart wasn’t the most talkative of her new friends. “I’m not that sure I was that good a person.”

Kiran folded her arms, hoping that she looked stern. “The first thing you did when we met was get me out of that cell, and knowing you I bet you didn’t even think about it first. I hope that makes you a good person.”

“Exactly,” Miguel nodded, “this team is a chance for us to grow. It’s like crabs, anyone who wants to leave the shell of their past behind them can as they move into a bigger shell.” Bart and Kiran stared at him. “I’m not that good with metaphors.”

“I thought you were heading somewhere about STDs,” Bart snickered. This time Kiran kicked him. He rolled off the bed and jumped up, his normal mood seemingly restored. “No worries about me leaving, anyway, I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go. The Home was _totally_ not my speed, and until I get my hands on a time machine I think my past is stuck pretty firmly in the _future_.”

Kiran didn’t have anywhere else to go either. She hoped her past wasn’t waiting in her future. Sitting here, a dive hotel of the Jersey Turnpike with two boys she’d had only known for a couple of weeks, she could believe that she would find a good future waiting.

[Selection of Comments left on the latest post on the blog: Only In New York]

Re: Reptile Men Lurking in Sewers! (Again)

**[Virgil]** I had heard about the alligators…

                **[Fourth Planet]** alligators live in cities!! it doesn’t seem very safe…

                **[Virgil]** yeah, you’d think PETA would get on that

                **[LC (faster than)]** how much free time do you _get_ , anyway

**[Blue2814]** this is why I didn’t tell my parents where I was going

**[the more you know]** the important question: were they smoking Great White?

                **[Virgil]** the reporters or the reptile men

**[LC (faster than)]** I wouldn’t exactly call it a sewer

**[LC (faster than)]** where is this stuff even found

**[a.c.]** seriously, those are the ‘reptile’ pictures, I can photo shop better

 

**[6] Bart & Cassie & Kiran & Miguel & Tim**

Red Robin, despite his eternal quest to blend with the common teenage crowd whenever they went out, looked rather ridiculous in his oversized dark glasses. He was also easily fulfilling the role of creepy guy sitting alone at the end of the bar. It could have been that easy for him to check his phone, either, between the glasses and the flashing strobe lights.

Bart appeared to have joined some sort of break dancing team and was showing off the ‘moves’ he had managed to acquire after five minutes of watching the dance floor (though he had spent far longer watching various Step Up movies). He tended to pick up things very quickly; though it was impossible to figure out why he had thought borrowing Cassie’s shirt for their ‘night on the town’ was anything close to a good idea.

Kiran, covered by an oversized sweatshirt, sat at the end of the bar, near Red Robin. She was drinking a coffee and watching with amusement (plus some slight worry in case she might have to attempt to drag Cassie away) as Cassie terrified the boy who had tried to buy her a drink.

Miguel and Superboy had taken to the dance floor. Miguel was dancing with impressive grace considering he had had to borrow Red Robin’s pants. Superboy was moving with the ease that came from his ability to float slightly off the floor.

                Teen Titans Together

[Note left on the refrigerator door, with later annotations]

Dear all,

Considering that there are now five of us living in a reasonably sized apartment, I think that we should set down some simple ground rules for good living. While I am happy to have welcomed you into my home and I indeed hope that you will treat it as your own, that does not mean we should not have boundaries. I feel that it is only polite for you not to take my belongings (clothing, books, and etcetera) WITHOUT first asking my permission. It is more than likely that I will have _no_ problems granting such a request but it is nice to ask! In matters of the kitchen I merely have to say that we will all have an easier, and better fed, time if you MAKE SURE to put any food you might have depleted on the list (calling out at the last moment, “could you grab some more of those cheesy things, thanks,’ is not helpful) and always THROW OUT any empty containers and/or wrappers (this will both leave us with a healthier kitchen and make it easier for anyone who wishes to know exactly what’s here) and please, please place ALL dirty dishes in the dishwasher. This only takes a few seconds, even shorter for some of us.

I think that following these guide lines will be simple and make our cohabitation more enjoyable for all of us.

Thank You,           

                Red Robin

[Bart] does he always write like this?

[Miguel] I must say I prefer the blogs

Note 1: while I understand the desire you have to watch your shows but please CHECK first that no one else has set up the DVR to record previously

Note 2: I use the computers to keep track of potential dangerous activity that could affect us all, it is NOT okay to freeze them up by playing multiple games at the same time, downloading virus ridden programs or punching the computer ([Cassie] that wasn’t punch, Superboy wrecked the last computer)

Note 3: I understand that we are all at an age where hormones are going strong, I still believe that we ALL have enough control to remove ourselves from the main living quarters when we feel the need to indulge in PDA ([Bart] just cause you aren’t getting any) ([Cassie] just replace the god damn couch)

[Miguel] Note 4: If a person volunteers to go shopping that person is volunteering to get good coffee

[Cassie] Note 5: simple rule of better living – there are five people here, you don’t actually need the bathroom for anything approaching an hour unless medical issues are involved – that goes for _you_ Red


End file.
